Accident De Coeurs
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas, aparece gente que cambia tu vida, revoluciona tus sentimientos. Nadie espera enamorarse, nadie espera descubrir que tiene una hija que no conocía y menos que la Tierra vuelva a correr un peligro mortal. Los sucesos inesperados cargados de amor y cariño se mezclaran en sangre. GotenxOC, TrunkxOC BraxC17, MarronxUbub, PanxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Noah aqui en cambio y corto xD bueno a ver este es un fic de dragon ball, y si veo dragon ball algun problema ¬¬ soy frikki y una chica, tsk decid lo que querais pero mis historias os engancharan... jejejeje!**

**Que más a si he inventado a unos personajes para una nueva aventura y ya os enterareis de todo mas delante JUASJUASJUASJUAS :)**

**Empieze el fic.**

**Imposibles.**

Estaban recorriendo todo aquel lugar de pe a pa, aun no se creian que Yeinkins hubiese escapado de su prisión hace más de 25 años, si los mismos años que Goten... aun no se creian que esa prision espacial que los dioses habian echo no hubiese resistido y hubiese conseguido retenerle.

Neptuno luchaba por encontrar el planeta y por fin lo encontró el planeta Dymensall, ese planeta que no es apto para los super sayans por aquellas piedras, tendría que ir el mismo si queria encerrarle nuevamente, aunque ese planeta era tan peligroso no por los cristales si no por la reina de ese mundo, era una destructora masiva de los planetas, resulta que puede destruir un planeta en menos de 10 minutos, su fuerza supera con creces lo que he visto hasta ahora, y eso es de imposibles.

Neptuno salió del planeta de los Dioses y se dirigió a Dymensall, tendría unos días por delante antes de llegar a ese planeta.

-0-

Caminaban por la calle para ir a dar una vuelta. Los males ya se habían acabado, pero... no siempre podian descansar, ya eran mayorcitos, Trunk trabajaba en la corporativa como jefe y Goten trabajaba en la empresa ayudando un poco en lo que podía.

-Trunk, no entiendo por que no te buscas novia- dijo Goten andando más rapido.

-No tendría tiempo para ella, con el trabajo y el entrenamiento con mi padre...- contesto fatigado.

-Pero hay muchas chicas por ahi que quieren al menos un royo- contesto Goten a sus excusas.

-pero ninguna de mi interes-

-Hay... que maduro eres, ve con una cuarentona- se quejo Goten de la falta de aficion a las chicas que tenia el.

-Eres demasiado- contesto para girar la cara.

-Bueno quizás pero he tenido más novias que tu- dijo colocando sus manos detras de la nuca.

-Además las chicas siempre se asustan al ver tus poderes-

-¿Qué? ¿esa es tu excusa para no venir a ligar conmigo?- se quejo Goten.

-No es una excusa, es la verdad...

-Estoy segura de que a algunas les gustaria poder volar, es un punto a nuestro favor-

-No creo Goten... anda deja el tema ya... si encuentro a alguna chica de mi gusto te avisare- contesto Trunk evadiendo el tema.

-Tsk... ojala apareciese una chica de tu talante para ver si te enamoras ya y te casas, Bulma quiere que te cases asi que...

-Bueno pero mi padre quiere que me centre en entrenar antes que en chicas-

-Oye... que yo y mi padre entrenamos y aun tengo tiempo para las chicas-

-eres un caso...

-Bueno ya te gustaria tener este talante con las chicas-

-En fin... ya hemos llegado- Dijo Trunk aun evadiendo el tema de las preguntas del amor.

-0-

-Querida majestad, no sabes lo duro que es para mi ver como te vas debilitando, este planeta no es apto para ti... las estlamits no hacen más que agotarte... ni siquiera puedes mantener tu apariencia de super sayan.

-No... os... pre...oc...upe...is... poor... m..i- dijo sin fuerzas ya.

-Jessi, Ene, Zlafows quiero que elimineis las estlamits para que su majestad pueda seguir, dejad dos y metedlas en esta esfera por si algun que otro super sayan intenta atacar el planeta.

-No cumplimos tus ordenes... majestad esta de acuerdo?- pregunto Ene.

-S...i- contesto cayendo desmayada.

-Zeta...-

-A QUE ESPERAIS- grito.

Los tres se fueron de alli dejando a Jeinkins al cuidado del tesoro de su planeta una reina que lo da todo por ellos.

En menos de 20 minutos habian conseguido eliminar todas esas piedras a excepcion de dos que se encontraban en una esfera retendora, que solo se podia abrir con la fuerza de Jeinkins y la de Zeta.

-Hemos llegado, aqui tienes- miro con desden a Jeinkins

-Jessi... su majestad y su mejor amiga esta bien asi que no mires asi- dijo mirandola con rabia y maldad

-Pasamos?- pregunto Ene

-Vayamos a ver a nuestra majestad- dijo Zlafows.

Entraron en el cuarto de la reina.

-Comandante Zalff- dijeron los tres al verle alli con la reina.

-Ya sabeis que siempre la he considerado mi hija... aunque no sepamos quien es su padre... no puedo evitar quererla.

-No se preocupe, los cristales han sido eliminados, pronto podremos ir a conquistar la Tierra-

-Esperemos que esos "super sayans" sepan lo que les espera si Zaira ataca-

-Zeta... papá, Zeta- contesto su majestad abriendo debilmente los ojos.

-Majestad!- gritaron los tres hombres.

-Tranquilos, nadie puede conmigo- dijo sentandose en su cama -Partiremos nosotros 4 en tres días-

-Y yo?- pregunto Zalff.

-Te quedas, papá. Te necesitamos aqui.

-Humpft- se quejo pero no objeto.

-papá, Ene y Zlafows, dejenme a solas con Jessibet- ordeno la princesa.

-Como desee

-De acuerdo cariño, descansa-

-Que tal zets?- pregunto Jessi soltandose del todo.

-Bueno, podria estar mejor, esas piedras debilitaban mi cuerpo, aunque no espere que mi energia fuese tan grande que tardase 25 años en agotarme-

-Bueno... miralo de este modo eres invencible-

-Sí, Jessi... si-

-Por cierto... ¿cuando buscaras novio?-

-¿Novio?- pregunto incredula.

-Sí-

-Nunca... eso es una tonteria. Ahora descansare, retirate y preparate-

-De acuerdo señora no creo en el amor- le echo la lengua y se fue.

-Tsk... pronto la tierra sera destruida-

**Que tal? esto aun no tiene accion puesto que queria explicar algunas cosas como las piedras que debilitan a los super sayans, por eso aun no ha ido a la tierra, pero prooontoo... vendra Shiin o Neptuno como prefirais, para luchar contra Zeta la reina del planeta Dymensall. Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews :)**

**Un beso de Noah, actualizare pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de Dragon Ball. Espero que os guste, y por favor, si lo leeis, dejadme vuestra opinion, aunque seais Guest, me da igual. Venga aqui va.**

**Las Visiones**

Neptuno avanzo a gran velocidad, por fin llego a su destino, camino hacia un lugar donde no habia nadie, localizo el palacio a su mismo tiempo, pero... le encontraron.

Una jovencita de cabellos rubios, atados en una coleta, llevaba una top rosa, un chaleco negro, unos leguins negros y unos tenis rosas y negros. Sus ojos eran de color azul, como los de los super sayans.

Se sorprendio un poco al verla, podia notar su energia casi parecia infinita, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, delgado y bastante baja.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto con tono frío.

-Yo...

-TU, si tu, ¿quien eres? ¿que haces en mi planeta?-

"Su planeta! No puede ser, ella es la reina... ahora si que estoy perdido..."

Neptuno siguio sin contestar.

La jovencita, con su pierna derecha dio un pisoton haciendo que se sacudiese toda la tierra.

-AUUUUUUUAAAHHHUHUHUHUH- grito Neptuno.

-QUE CONTESTES-

-Yo vengo a por Jeinkins, el se ha ido de la prision, es un asesino.

Vio como los ojos de la joven se hacian mas pequeños y sus ojos azules se contraian haciendo, su goma del pelo se callo, haciendo que su pelo mostrase dos cabezas de pelo que parecian dragones, tenian unos ojos y unos dientes, el resto del pelo, excepto esos dos mechones dragones se elevo hacia arriba.

Me levante rapidamente al verlo.

-OOOOOON- grito colocando sus manos hacia atras -DAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Neptuno al oir "onda" se asusto bastante, intento adivinar como iba a hacerlo, cuando vio la gran esfera de enegria intento esquivarlo.

-VIIIIIIIIII- continuo la chica -TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!-

Lanzo aquel ataque, era mucho mas potente que el de Goku, intento pararla con sus manos, pero era imporsible, esa energia era mucho mas poderosa de lo que se imagino, pudo ver aquel extraño movimiento vio que soltaba la esfera y que sus manos creaban una esfera rosa de energia.

Le impresiono la forma en la que mantenia la onda vital sin tocarla y que pudiese concentrarse en crear otra esfera, lanzo esa esfera vio como daba en el blanco, perdio un poco de energia al recibir ese disparo, sintio como una puñalada, no pudo parar la onda vital y recibio el ataque.

-Tu, te atreves a pisar mi mundo, insultar a alguien que se ocupo de mi desde que tengo memoria, no te atrevas a ponerte chulo, porque no podras superarme nunca.

-Yo digo... la verda... hace mu...chisim...o ti...em..po... el... asesino... a mucha gente... intento destruir... el rei..no... de los... diose...s pero... no lo consiguio... y el enc...erra..mos

-CALLATE-

Los pedazos de tierra se elevaron, por la gran cantidad de energia, Neptuno no podia moverse la chica le tenia entre la espada y la pared.

-Cual...es tu... nombre?-

-Y eso que importa-

-Dimelo..

-Zaira, pero para todos soi Zeta-

-Zeta ENERGY-

Con esas dos palabras uso su energia para poder irse de alli.

Con Zeta:

-IDIOTA, HA USADO UN TELETRANSPORTE- dejo de usar su energia y cruzo sus brazos.

Se fue de alli, a su palacio.

-Majestad-

-Ene, necesitas algo?

-A venido alguien a conquistar el planeta?-

-No, han venido por Jeinkins pero ya se ha ido, demasiado debil para mi gusto-

Con estas palabras Zeta se metio a su cuarto.

Desconcentro su energia dejando ver su cabello negro liso.

-Un super sayan... sere el ultimo de mi raza?

**~0~**

Llego al palacio de Dendee si queria avisar a Goku y los demas debia ir a la Tierra.

Al llegar intento poder ir hacia la puerta, pero callo abruptamente, aunque solo habian sido dos ataques parecia ser mucho mas poderoso que toda la energia de los super sayans, de sus amigos, era demasiado para controlarla.

-Yo... no lo entiendo..., siento... su ener...gia aqui...-

-SHIIIN- grito Dendee al verlo.

Lo curo levemente para conseguir que hablase, se desperto rapidamente.

-¿Que te ha pasado?

-Lo contare ahora, solo necesito que avises a todos-

-Como quieras-

Un rato despues:

Todos llegaron.

-Vegeta!-grito Goku al verle -Cuanto tiempo-

-Si- afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ubub tambien habia venido, incluso Bulma, Chichi, Bura, Marron, Videl y Satan.

Todos escucharon a Shin quien parecio decirles la historia de pe a pa.

-Estas diciendo que... tu has sido atacado por una chica que parece ser superior a los super sayan?- pregunto Pan.

-Exacto, con solo una onda vital y una esfera de energia, fue capaz a tumbarme y dejarme casi sin aire- afirmo Neptuno.

-Pero Shin eso es imposible, ¿no?- hablo Trunk aun sin intender lo que el le decia

-Es cierto, es la reina de Dymensall, o la futura reina, se habia oido que ella absorve la energia con su pelo y porfin lo entendi... su pelo tiene una especie de vida propia.

-Bueno, y lo que sacamos de esto es que vamos a tener que luchar?- pregunto Goku.

-No lo se, pero si os concentrais podreis sentir una energia, y el planeta de ella, esta a mas de 14 años luz.

Goku, Trunk, Goten, Pan, Picolo, Dende, Krilin, Yancha, Vegeta, Bubu, Ubub, C18, Songohanda y Neptuno (o Shin) cerraron los ojos para sentir la energia, pudieron sentir una energia infinita.

Todos los abrieron menos Goten, Songohanda y Goku quienes no los abrieron.

_MENTE DE GOKU_

Su concentracion le mostro la figura de un bebe niña, era preciosa, luego vio como Chichi la mantenia en sus brazos, pero... alguien se la arrebataba de los brazos, poco a poco ese bebe fue creciendo y se mostro a ella con unos veinticinco años aproximados.

-Papá- llamo a Goku con una sonrisa.

Tenia el pelo negro, los ojos marrones y una sonrisa brillante, llevaba puesto una camiseta de medias mangas, cortadas en los hombros, unos leguins negros y unos tenis.

Luego empezo a gritar **(cuando se van a transformar)** y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro como el de los sayans. Su pelo se solto haciendo el tipico peindo, en cambio este estaba colocado hacia abajo, le salio un rabo y empezo a transformarse en super sayan 4, se sorprendio al verla.

**-Destruire la Tierra, y tu por abandornarme papá... moriras primero.**

Entonces pudo abrir sus ojos tenia sudor, sus hijos tambien tenian los ojos cerrados como el y podia ver que sudaban y sufrian y se giro los demas estaban mirandolos extrañados intento despertarles de esa pesadilla.

_MENTE DE SONGOHANDA_

Se mostro a una niña de unos 15 años, estudiando en lo que parecia ser una biblioteca. Le sonrio a Songohanda.

-Hola, hermanito, crees que aprobare el examen?-

Su pelo era negro y sus ojos marrones, profundos. Songohanda se quedo callado al escuchar la palabra hermanito ser pronunciada, no supo que decir.

-Venga, no te quedes ahi callado, sufre...-

Al decir esto, unas zarzas le rodearon -ME ABANDONASTEIS, AHORA SUFRIREIS-

Songohanda no lo entendio, si el tenia una hermana no lo sabia, su dolor aumentaba, al ver como ella derramaba lagrimas.

Vio antes sus ojos una transformacion distinta a la numero 4.

Sus cabellos se volvieron lisos y sus ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo negro brillante, brillaba alisandose, creando a dos dragones en sus mechones, -Espero que disfrutes el luchar contra la mejor y el ser mas fuerte de este universo!- rio abruptamente.

Songohanda abrio sus ojos sudando, su padre tambien estaba alli con sudor en la cara. Vio a su padre mirandole, se seco el sudor y observaron a Goten.

_MENTE DE GOTEN_

Se encontraba en un lugar mucho mas negro que blanco, vio como algo giraba a su alrededor se puso en su posicion de lucha.

-Hola- vio a una chica de ojos azules, tenia el pelo rubio y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿QUIEN ERES?-

-Tu hermana melliza, tu eres mi mitad, por tanto, te necesito aqui de mi lado... vente, quiero mostrarte algo.

Goten la siguio aunque alerta por si intentaba algo, ya que no sabia porque se sentia unido a ella , ella le sonreia indirectamente, entonces lo de que eran hermanos le golpeo, podia ser que por eso no fuese tan fuerte como su padre o como Trunk o Songohanda.

-Por que no alcanzo a ser tan fuerte?- pregunto.

Ella se detuvo y se giro colocando sus manos entrelazadas hacia atras en su trasero.

-Eso es por que no estamos unidos totalmente, al criarnos juntos, no pudimos crear una fuerza normal, por eso yo soy mucho mas fuerte, ademas de porque entreno siempre.

-Vaya... y cuando estees conmigo nuevamente podre ser tan fuerte como mi padre-

-Sí, tubimos la mala suerte de nacer el dia del dios.

-El dia del dios?

-los dioses nacen de seres con gran poder, y al ser yo la mayor, me corresponde mas energia por eso soy una especie de dios super sayan.

-Y yo?-

-Tu no, no te corresponde.

-Vaya...

-Hemos llegado.

Ella extendio su brazo dejando ver el gran planeta.

-Hay estoy yo. a mas de 14 años luz de ti, te echo de menos, unete a mi, seamos fuertes.

-Yo...

-Piensatelo, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto hermanito...

Desaparecio de alli, dejandole abrir los ojos, al abrirlos, callo al suelo desmayado.

-GOTEEEN!- gritaron todos

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 2, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :P bueno, dejadme reviews por favoor! NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, he regresado, espero que no pase nada por la espera, bueno, hoy el capitulo estará reflectado un poco en Zeta, un tanto en Goten y luego de nuevo en Zeta. Que se cruzará con ellos en su viaje, espero que os guste mucho.**

**Me he esforzado.**

**Espero que me dejéis reviews por favor.**

**Y ahora... Empiezo.**

* * *

**¿Te conozco?**

No pudo evitar girarse a ver que demonios hacía Jeinkins. Estaba levitando y con los ojos cerrados, parecía concentrado. Zeta sintió que su curiosidad la podía, se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente, no parecía responder, resopló, y se fue por donde había venido, apenas quedaban unos días para que ella visitase la Tierra, sus piernas temblaron, desde siempre había alimentado todo su ser de la energía de otros seres, en la mayor parte de si se sentía fatal, hasta parecía un vampiro, pero Jeinkins le dijo que era su única forma de sobrevivir, exhaló un suspiro, su gente, su pueblo la veía como una heroína por protegerles, pero ella, como se veía realmente? Ella siempre estuvo ocupada en algo y ahora que lo único que tenia que hacer era recuperarse y descansar su mente le estaba dando malas pasadas, no sabia que hacer, por no hablar de que su mente jugaba con que yo era un monstruo para mucha gente.

Se tiro en la cama, que tenía un dosel que tapaba y atrapaba los malos sueños o así se creía aquí, se levanto nuevamente y camino por la habitación, pensando, pensando en que hacer. Ella quería ver si en la Tierra había gente mala o gente buena, quería comprobarlo por si sola, no actuaría de nuevo sin conocer y sin saber, se levanto y se cambio aquellas ropas lujosas por algo menos llamativo, su ropa de entrenamiento, la camiseta rosa con manga caída corta, los yeguins cortos negros ajustados, con los tenis rosas y negros. Se soltó el pelo rubio que cubrió sus hombros.

Nada más salir tomo una chaqueta vaquera y se la puso, su ropa dejaba al descubierto su vientre y su ombligo, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-¿Que haces?- una voz rígida a su espalda hablo. Se giro y vio quien era el que había hablado. Jeinkins.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- soltó de golpe la joven Zeta.

-¿Qué haces así vestida?- exigió con tono superior. Eso hizo que la joven se sintiese indignada, él, un simple vasallo pidiendo explicaciones, ¿pidiendo? Más bien exigiendo. Ardía en furia.

-Tú, ESTÚPIDO VIEJO, SOY LA REINA AQUÍ, LA QUE EXIGE POR LO TANTO SOY YO, AHORA TE ORDENO Y EXIJO QUE ME TRAIGAS A MIS SUBORDINADOS A LA SALA DEL TRONO Y SI DESOBEDECES ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE QUEDE CONSTANCIA DE MI PODER- grito Zeta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jeinkins era irritante, odioso, mezquino, no estaría extrañada en el que su sed de búsqueda de poder le llevará a mentirle sobre que eran planetas ofensivos. Si sus pensamientos eran ciertos, juraba matar a Sean Jeinkins. LO JURABA.

Zeta entró en la sala del trono, que recogía la energía en la que unos simples lazos servían para dar energía a Zeta, también, dominaba a la perfección ese trono. Si difícil pues no aceptaba a cualquier persona. No, solo a los que eran puros de verdad y defendían a la gente, los inocentes.

Ella, Zaira Cress no se sentía inocente, se sentía la asesina suelta que si algunos pudieran hacerle frente o siguieran vivos sería buscada por todos.

-¿Sucede algo majestad?- pregunto Ene acercándose a Zaira quien nada más verles se sentó en el trono para absorber la mayor cantidad de energía para el viaje sin duda iba a ser mayor, cuando llegaron todos los presentes, la joven abrió los ojos.

-Bien papá- dijo Zeta refiriéndose a su padre adoptivo Zalf.

El padre se acerco a ella y ella le abrazo.

-Siempre preocupándote, siempre, siempre. Deja de preocuparte se más confiado, por lo menos en lo que a mi me concierne, solo quiero que domines mientras yo no este mi ausencia puede llegar a ser corta pero al mismo tiempo larga, deseo que seas el rey mientras no este-

-¿Ausencia?- Pregunto abriendo los ojos mucho.

-Bueno debo explicar que es lo que me ha llevado ha emprender un viaje, quiero descubrir si la Tierra es tan ofensiva como Jeinkins dice, lo haré sola, con única compañía de Jessibet. Quiero dejar de matar a gente, aunque quisiera ser sádica no podría serlo, no más. No quiero que os preocupéis-

-¿Esta segura de eso?- pregunto Ene.

-Sí, querido Ene, tengo una misión para los que se queden, papá tu te encargaras del reino y el ejercito, Ene vigilarás a Jeinkins, Jeinkins no te moverás de este planeta. NO HASTA QUE REGRESE Y PUEDA VIGILARTE, Zlafows tu estarás protegiendo esto. Jessibet vendrá conmigo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Zeta salió de allí acompañada de Jessibet, Zeta salió volando seguida de Jessi, sin siquiera intercambiar palabra solo esperaba llegar pronto a ese planeta. A penas nos llevaría una hora.

**~0~0~**

Despertó en una habitación lujosa y ancha, en una cama con dosel de sabanas blancas, las mantas tenían un color azul claro que transmitía calma, haciendo armonía con el rojo pálido del dosel, la habitación era blanca, por lo que el colorido destacaba bastante, se frotó los ojos y se levanto y se dirigió a fuera donde todos debían estar.

Al salir vio a todos hablando a todos, cuando se acercó, su padre. Goku. Lo abrazo.

-Hijo, menos mal que estas bien, cuando te desmayaste creímos que estarías dormido por mucho tiempo- comento Goku.

-¿Esta bien, Goten?- pregunto Trunks acercándose a su amigo de la infancia.

-Lo estoy, he tenido... un sueño rarísimo, había una chica que me decía que eramos gemelos y que conmigo estaría dispuesta ha hablar. Que simplemente la llamase- Goten se sentó en el suelo, un tanto confuso. -Me llamo hermano gemelo- continuo.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-A mi me llamo hermanito- dijo Songohanda.

-Y a mi papá...- dijo Goku. -Me amenazo de muerte...- hablo con pesar, -Si es mi hija, me odia...-

-Pero... yo no recuerdo haber tenido una hija- protesto Chichi.

-Yo... no lo sé, te vi con ella en brazos, y con Goten a un lado, un extraño te la quitaba y te tocaba la cabeza y caías dormida-

-Si has visto eso es Jeinkins, no estoy muy segura de que ella sepa quien eres y que haces, tampoco creo que se acuerde de su infancia y conociendo su fama si lo supiera Jeinkins, estaría muerto por alejarla de la familia. Y quien produjo vuestros sueños fue Jeinkins, su habilidad es influir en las mentes, estoy segura de que ella es hija de Goku pero no tiene ni idea, si pudiera escucharnos... hablar con nosotros sin atacar primero... pero... no atiende a razones, confía ciegamente en Jeinkins- termino Neptuno(Shin).

-Yo...- comenzó Goten.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto C18 mirándolo fijamente.

Marron y Bra observaban la escena un tanto preocupadas. Pan estaba levantada de brazos cruzados delante de Videl, Satan y Bubu escuchaban atentamente lo que podía estar pasando. Krilin permanecía al lado de su esposa C18 ansioso por esperar la respuesta, Picolo, Dende y Ubbub miraban atentos que sucedía, Songohanda miraba fijamente a Goten, mientras que Bulma, Chichi y el padre de Chichi agarrándo a Chichi de su desmayo al enterarse de que tenía una hija. Vegeta estaba al lado de Trunk observando al pobre Goten que estaba como pálido.

-ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ- grito para levantarse y salir volando.

Goku, Songohanda, Vegeta, Shin, Picolo, Ubbub, Trunk, Pan y Krilin salieron detrás de él.

Volaban rápidamente intentando alcanzarle pero llevaba ventaja y no frenaba para esperarlos, poco a poco después de unos minutos empezó a descender y todos lo imitaron, para ver ante ellos a dos chicas, una chica de piel pálida de pelo rizo rubio, llevaba una chaqueta gris y una camiseta básica azul clara, unos yeguins largos y unas botas deportivas de color azul oscuro. La otra era la del sueño, una chica de pelo rubio, solo que suelto, vestida con una camiseta de manga caída corta, tenía una chaqueta puesta cubriéndola, rosa, que dejaba a la vista el ombligo, unos yeguins negros cortos y unos tenis rosas. Sus ojos azules destelleaban con fulgor de lo difícil que era apartar su vista de ellos.

Las dos chicas se giraron a verlos, todos estaban sorprendidos por su aparición, cuando la joven de los sueños de Goku, Songohanda y Goten y la que ataco a Shin hablo.

-Te conozco?- dijo andando hacía Shin. -Sí, te ataque por insultar a Jeinkins de villano- hablo de nuevo.

-Sí...- hablo nervioso, un tanto asustado por recibir un ataque.

-Me gustaría, que me informases de los crimenes que cometió Sean Jeinkins, estoy empezando a darme cuenta que algo no encaja- hablo de nuevo, chasqueo los dedos y una piedra se creo.

Se sentó en ella, y la otra chica se acercó a ella.

-Bueno, pero antes me gustaría una buena presentación, mi nombre es Zaira Cress, pero todo el mundo me conoce como Zeta y aquí tenemos a Jessibet, conocida como Jessi- se presenta Zeta.

Después de una presentación, Shin miro a Zaira unos minutos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Zaira con educación.

-Me atacasteis en el planeta Dymensall, ¿que hacéis aquí, acaso me buscáis?

-No, ignoraba por completo el echo de que estuvieras en la Tierra, simplemente quiero liberarme de esa fe ciega que le tenía a Jeinkins, me estoy convirtiendo en una asesina sin comprobar si de verdad son peligrosos para la vida de mi pueblo, siento mucho el ataque- reconoció la joven.

Todos se sorprendieron era educada.

-Princesa- llamo Jessibet.

-¿Sí?-

-Lo siento desde hace rato... creo que han desobedecido las ordenes- dijo Jessi haciendo una reverencia. -Iré a ver si es él, princesa-

-Como queráis pero...-

La princesa se levanto y golpeo a Jessibet suavemente en el hombro.

-Ten cuidado idiota, si no tendré que matar a más gente si te pasa algo, Jessi, no te preocupes por mi- mostró una sonrisa y Jessibet la correspondió alzando el vuelo.

Se sentó nuevamente y esta vez echo la cabeza hacia atrás, luego los miro.

-¿Podéis contarme los crimenes de Jeinkins?, Por favor- pidió nuevamente, Shin asintió y luego miro a Goku, que se encontraba muy serio.

-Verás... Jeinkins...

**Bueno! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**dejenme reviews por favoor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, sí, perdón, perdón, demasiado sin actualizar. Bueno podéis asesinarme pero al menos déjenme compensarlos con este capítulo.**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO! UN BESÍN! **

**EMPECEMOS**

* * *

**El expediente de un sádico**

A penas habían hablado, después de esas palabras, Shin se había quedado mudo. Zaira era impaciente, no le gustaba estar callada, quieta y esperando. Preferiría estar hablando de otras cosas.

-Lo siento, pero la paciencia no es lo mío, puedes decirme de una vez, que demonios ha echo ese?!- dijo de mal humor Zaira.

-Y como se que no atacarás porque no nos crees?- pregunto Shin astuto -Aun no confió en ti-

-Bien, te contaré lo que quieras- dijo Zeta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Como lo conociste?- pregunto Shin mirando a Zeta.

-UH?- Zeta se incorporó de golpe y frunció el ceño -A caso importa?- pregunto con malas maneras.

-Sí- respondió Shin -Te tengo que contar algo y tu deberás decir que confías en nosotros confesándonos eso-

Zeta suspiro, descruzó sus brazos y se sentó sobre la piedra que había creado. Los demás estaban en silencio. Krilin no podía evitar compararla con Goku, tenía ese aire impaciente pero sereno y tranquilo, por no hablar de que se parecía a Chichi en el carácter, era clavada a sus padres. Por no hablar de ese orgullo que tenía. Clavada a Chichi en casi todo, menos en algunas cosas que Goku se llevaba el premio.

Vegeta la observaba con superioridad, le recordaba a su pasado, como si ella fuese una imagen viva de él, cuando destrozaba mundos para venderlos, pero en cambio ella los usaba para su propio reino. Le gustaría demostrar que ella no era fuerte. Pero como si tenían que ser precavidos para no producir una lucha de aquí al mundo. Sabía que este combate se prolongaría pues ella no se dejaría ganar. Y eso a Vegeta le entusiasmaba.

Goku la observaba con cariño, le gustaría a ver sido él quién la cuidará. Esa niña que estaba ahí con él, en su infancia. Le hubiera gustado ser él quién descubriese su potencial. Le hubiera gustado tanto ayudar a entrenarla. Ver su potencial en el combate contra los niños, cuando el fue a la vida por unos días. Esa niña que ahora estaba delante de él, era su hija. Su preciosa hija, mayor. Con todas sus facultades, con sus poderes en su intensidad, estando ya entrenada y con fuerzas para matar a quien sea, ahora su preciosa hija, que le fue arrebatada de sus manos, era una enemiga, con unos lazos de sangre muy fuertes, una hija de la que esta incluso ahora orgullosa.

Trunk la observa, esta muy guapa. Esa mirada fría le gusta, parece muy independiente. Pero en seguida Trunk deja e pensar en eso, sabe que es su enemiga y por encima es hija de Goku, cosa que a su padre no le gustaría. También se ha fijado en sus facciones faciales, es clarita de piel y sabe que sus ojos son preciosos. Nunca los había visto tan definidos. Está muy guapa con el pelo suelto y las ropas que lleva le favorecen el cuerpo. Pero en que demonios esta pensando. Es SU enemiga. Posiblemente tengan que luchar entre ellos. Y aunque le fastidie decirlo. Es preciosa, una enemiga preciosa.

Pan la observa indirectamente, si ella es hija de su abuelo Goku, entonces esa es su tía. La mira, es muy guapa y alta, su cabello rubio la hace mucho más guapa, pues parece que con la luz, su cabello lanza destellos. Sus ojos azules claros como el cielo, son profundos y su boca es muy pequeña y con una forma bonita. Su piel pálida y blanca hace que Pan se sienta desplazada, antes ella era la chica a la que prestaban atención aunque le entusiasma la idea de ver a su tía y saber que ella tiene buen gusto para la ropa, Quizás pueda ayudarle con varias cosas y a perfeccionar su lucha, si es tan fuerte. Podría ¿no? Aunque primero deberían convencerla de que no son enemigos.

Songohanda observa a su hermana pequeña que parece indiferente como si fuese ha hablar pero, se detiene, ella es la única de los cuatro hermanos que son que tiene el pelo rubio. Por alguna parte deberían empezar a pensar, parece como si esa fuese su forma super sayan y aunque todos hayan visto como se transforma, quizás fuesen imaginaciones y era para asustarlos. La observa por última vez. La verdad, su mirada fría, hace que le den escalofríos. Pero al menos no ha atacado y no tendrán que pelear contra su familia. Su hermanita pequeña.

Piccolo y Ubbub solo piensan en que esa chica no parece de fiar, es muy fría y tiene mal carácter. Están alerta por si se le ocurre atacarles con fuerza.

En ese mismo momento, Zaira, va perdiendo su color rubio de pelo, y sus ojos pasan a ser de un color verde claro, su pelo es largo y negro, un color liso que parece impresionante a los ojos de todos.

-Uno para que confiéis, he dejado y he bajado mi forma, ahora si tanto quieres saber sobre mi relación con Jeikins, te diré- Resoplo y miro al cielo, luego los miro a todos -Mis padres, me abandonaron según lo que él me contó, yo me críe con él. Él me enseño a luchar por mi misma y por el pueblo, el me hizo reina. Yo estaba encantada al principio, hasta que empezó a pasarse con los entrenamientos. Al final seguí entrenando todos los días cinco horas, en la Cruspid del planeta en el que un minuto allí son cinco años. Así me hice muy fuerte pero eso me agotaba, se preocupaba por mi. Pero ahora su codicia y mentiras empiezan a venir a mi. Ya no tengo tan claro que la gente y los planetas nos quieran conquistar. Ya no tengo claro que mis padres me abandonasen. Empiezo a desconfiar, por eso te pido Shin, que me cuentes. Que ha echo él para ser buscado por la justicia de los Dioses.

Shin suspiro y la miro. -Me fió- resoplo de nuevo y miro a Zeta -Él ha sido un delincuente, pero antes de contaros. Pido que no os enfadéis con nosotros-

-Ya no pagaré con inocentes mis problemas- reconoce la chica, con una mirada un poco más suave.

-Él ha matado a niños pequeños y ha usado toda la energía del espacio y tiempo para sus propósitos. Hizo espíritus malignos gracias a sus poderes mentales. Manipulaba a gente y causaba caos en los mundos. Hasta parecía el mismísimo demonio. El es un dios. Dios del Mal y Fuerza, nadie le puede hacer frente, pero parece que tú. Si-

Zeta resopla. -Así que, me usa para sus propósitos?- pregunta esta sin mucha emoción.

-Bueno... en realidad, si. Pero también quiero contarte algo- dice el dios Neptuno, nuestro buen amigo Shin.

-Bien, adelante, que es lo que quieres contarme?- responde a Shin/Neptuno.

-Preferiría que Goku, Songohanda y Goten avanzasen un paso-

Zeta levanto una ceja, pero no se opuso, solo asintió como dando permiso.

-Jeinkins en tu nacimiento, fue a la Tierra, cuando te encontró supo de tu potencial. Y cuando tu madre dio a luz a sus pequeños hijitos Goten- señalo al chico y luego respiro profundo -Y a ti-

Haciendo que los ojos de Zeta formasen órbitas, de la sorpresa. Pero aun así no admitió sonido.

-Borro los recuerdos de Chichi, bloqueándolos en su mente, y te llevo a ti. Haciendo que tu fueses su nueva víctima de manipulación y arma de destrucción, por lo tanto Goku es tu padre- señaló a Goku -Songohanda es tu hermano mayor y Goten tu hermano mellizo-

Ahora Zeta no sabía que decir, su respiración parecía cortarse. Sabía que no mentían, pues se creía que Jeinkins era capaz de eso y más y si por algún casual mentían, se había enterado de que si se reunían las bolas mágicas de este planeta que podría averiguar si era cierto. Y estaba dispuesta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de confusión y miro a cada uno de los que Shin había señalado como familia. Estaba sin palabras, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Que harás ahora?- pregunto Shin.

Está permaneció inmóvil, desconcentrándose y haciendo que la roca se deshiciese, cayendo al suelo. Pero antes de su desmayo. Goku la cogió en brazos.

-Creo que... será mejor llevarla a la torre- anunció Goku.

Todos se miraron confundidos, pues podría incluso atacarles, pero sería la mejor solución.

Así que asintieron y se la llevaron a su palacio. Al palacio de Dendee.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Un besito y sigan dejándolos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui traigo el capitulo 5, espero que os guste y dejéis mas reviews! GRACIAS :)**

**COMENCEMOS**

**Reflexiones de una princesa.**

La primera visión que tuvo fue aquel dosel rojo intenso arriba de todo, pestañeo débilmente, se sentía mareada. La noticia le había chocado, ¿Que haría ahora? Esa era una buena pregunta que ni siquiera había podido responder. Simplemente había caído al suelo, observó su pelo, estaba negro, no rubio, entendió que sería mejor dejarlo así, como para no alertarlos de que buscaba combate, Zaira. La princesa apenas había comenzado con sus dudas, cuando lo sintió esa energía contaminada, levanto la vista rápidamente con ira y se levanto saliendo por la ventana, llego a una zona extraña, pero no le importo, se acercó y comenzó a buscarlo, fue andando como si no lo hubiese notado, entonces, vio a los que antes le habían contado su "historia" se relajo al ver que estaban bien, pero entonces un puñetazo fue llevado a su estómago, Zaira se encogió llevando sus manos a la zona del estómago.

Allí, levanto cabeza y dio una patada al aire, que fue recibida.

-Muéstrate cobarde- gruñió Zaira -Se donde estás-

Pateo hacia atrás, pero nada apareció, suspiro frustrada.

-MALDITO SEAS, AGNERS-

Entonces apareció.

-Querida, no seas tan agresiva, la abrazó por la espalda, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Zaira -Seré tu futuro marido, no debes tratarme tan mal-

-EMPEZASTE TÚ- Se soltó de su agarre y vio la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro, una sombría y diabólica, frunció el ceño y rió suavemente.

-Ni lo sueñes-

-¿Porque? Mi suegra tiene derecho a conocerme-

-Ni te le acerques-

-Vamos, Zairiita, yo por ti daría mi vida-

-Agners...- amenazó furiosa. Se teletransporto y cogió a Chichi en brazos. -pero que hermosa es tu madre Zaira...- rió apretándola más, Chichi emitió un quejido, luego de las temibles protestas que enseguida fueron cortadas.

Goku giro rápidamente para atacarle, pero este apretó más a Chichi, haciendo que bajase su puño.

-¡Suéltala!- chillo Goku, pero en ese grito Zaira había echo despegar a Agners de un puñetazo en la cara, Chichi estaba siendo agarrada por Zaira con fuerza, como si por un momento hubiese temido por su vida.

-¿¡PRETENDES CONQUISTARME A BASE DE PALOS!? Yo no me casaría con un ser tan despreciable como tú-

-Grr- gruñó desde el suelo. -No me obligues...

Amenazó, Zaira con cierta furia frunció el ceño, odiaba esa amenaza.

-TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME!- Grito furídica.

-Preciosa, no creo que te convenga-

-¡TE REDUCIRÉ A CENIZAS!-

Sonrió malicioso, -te espero.

En tres segundos Zaira había desaparecido mientras que el aire denso hacia que la situación fuese peliaguda. Sabía de su malhumor y sus poderes que aumentaban cada vez que se enfurecía. Quizás lo hiciese aposta, pero eso la enfurecía más.

Se lanzó a él, dando miles de patadas en la cara, de este, que trataba de evadirlas con gran fuerza, mientras que aumentaba su velocidad, los ataques se hacían más violentos y duros.

Zaira estaba cada vez más furiosa, oía perfectamente sus pensamientos.

-DESAPARECE-

Lanzó una gran onda violeta y rosa que atravesó del todo a aquel adversario que cayó al suelo.

-Bien echo, Zets- hablo Jessi.

-¡Es un maldito enfermo!- exclamó furiosa.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-

-Que la hija y la madre estaban para mojar pan en ellas, y luego dijo esas cosas tan asquerosas que cree que algún día haremos.

-De todas formas le has eliminado, ¿no era enemigo del Reino?-

-Sí, y bien eliminado que está- La miro a los ojos -Lo es, trato de matar a mi padre no biológico.

-Bien...-

-¿Como me has encontrado?- pregunta Zaira mirándola.

-Energía-

-Ya veo...

Zaira se giró a ver a todos.

-¿Estás bien...- su voz tembló antes de decidir acabar la pregunta, con bastantes nervios, prosiguió -mamá?

La mujer de cabello negro, asintió un poco sorprendida. Se acercó a ella y toco el rostro de Zaira, todos observaron la escena, Jessi sonrió.

-¿Eres mi... hija?-

-Lo soy- afirmó tratando de no sonar muy borde y fría.

La mujer la abrazo, era más baja que ella, Zaira tardo un momento en tomar la decisión y con una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad abrazo a la mujer de vuelta, tratando de transmitirle lo feliz que se sentía mediante energía positiva. La mujer pareció entenderlo, porque comenzó a lloriquear lo contenta que estaba de tener a su hija de vuelta en casa. Zaira solo rió. Y la abrazó bien fuerte.

-Que cursi eres, Zets-

Zaira frunció el ceño, -¿qué dices?-

-Te has propasado al enseñarle lo que sientes, lo siento aquí-

-Idiota- se quejó Zaira ruborizada.

Jessi sonrió y comenzó a reírse con mucha brusquedad. Zaira soltó suavemente a Chichi, quien observó a su hija, totalmente ruborizada.

-¡No te rías de mi!- exclamó totalmente roja -Es normal que me sienta feliz de haber vuelto con mis padres! He llevado toda mi vida pensando que me odiaban y que nunca me desearon por eso me abandonaron, ¡no es justo que te burles!- Exclamó Zaira ruborizada y dando mucho movimiento a las manos.

Trunks se fijo en que estaba un poco... adorable, cosa que nada más llegar a su pensamiento, se ruborizo.

-Vale, tranquila...- rió un poco más suave. -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Lo que le dije a Jeinkins-

-¿Te quedarás aquí para comprobar si esto es peligroso?-

-Sí, aunque claro, no se que haré aquí mientras compruebo esto...

-Te quedarás conmigo, ¡señorita!-

Chichi se aproximó a ella y la agarro de la oreja. Jessi se sorprendió y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tu tienes mucho que recuperar, estudiarás, irás al colegio, serás alguien inteligente y ayudarás mucho económicamente, no seas como el desastre de tus hermanos-

-¿Qué se supone que es el colegio?-

-¿Cómo?- Chichi soltó la oreja de Zaira y la observo, extendió el dedo indice y mientras comenzaba a explicarle a la rubia lo que era, movía la mano de arriba abajo con el índice estirado a modo de regaño.

Todos observaron curiosos como Zaira asentía y como mágicamente todos vieron a una niña haciendo caso a su madre como si fuera la vida en ello. Sonrió y asintió.

-No se la ve mala-

-No lo es...- sonrió Jessi a las palabras de Sheen.

**~0~0~**

**-Un mes después-**

Zaira ya llevaba una vida normal, su familia y la de sus amigos la apreciaban, se llevaba bien con todos.

Bra, Marron, Jessi y Pan eran sus amigas y hacían muchas cosas juntos.

Songohanda le enseñaba cosas sobre su trabajo y la vida en la Tierra mientras le ayudaba a ordenar los libros que tenía, que eran muchísimos.

Goten y ella habían llevado su comunicación a algo más fuerte, sabían todo el uno del otro cuando se abrían paso a la mente, y eran buenos hermanos. Ambos se libraban de problemas con su madre mutuamente.

Chichi, su madre ya la trataba como a una mas, le exigía que le ayudase y que no fuese como su padre que se centrase en un futuro que tenía mucha posibilidad de trabajo. Eso no le importaba mucho pero... asentía y ayudaba con una sonrisa, en el fondo adoraba a su madre.

Con Videl hablaba sobre como hacer las cosas de chica en la Tierra, como moverse y que debía no hacer. Aunque se paraban a conversar de temas nuevos como ropa y cosas del mundo de la joven princesa.

Krilin le hablaba mucho de su padre de joven y sus tiempos mozos, ella lo escuchaba entusiasmada, como no, era un cielo de hombre.

Con C18 tenía demasiada confianza, la adoraba y le encantaba ir de compras con ella, dejaba que se tomase su tiempo y eligiese las cosas con calma y le trataba como un igual, y eso le encantaba.

Con Bulma y sus padres trabajaba, desde que arreglo un coche viejo que casi no se movía, la contrato y ella encantada aceptó, trabajan juntas y descansan juntas, ya se conocen bien.

Vegeta para ella es un hombre muy estricto con el que le gusta hablar mucho, pero solo cuando puede ser. Él siempre le pide un combate, aunque Zaira se niega.

Muten Roi, cuenta la historia de su padre siempre y muchas veces la soba, aunque eso recibe un buen golpe.

Con Sheen y Dendee habla de lo que significa para ellos tres el secreto de la esfera...

Con Piccolo ha conseguido abrirse y hablan mucho pero de cosas sin importancia.

Satan y Bubu han explicado muchas cosas de la Tierra y han explicado que paso hace poco y que por favor le enseñe a retener el Kii para al menos tener algo de fuerza.

Pero con él... con Trunks... nada. No hablaba con él, no se le acercaba, y eso en cierta parte le entristecía. Curiosa por saber por qué, le interesaba saber de él...

Hasta aquel día, el último de verano, en el que sus amigas casi la obligan a venir de compras, el la sacó de apuros. Hoy había sido ese día, se encontraba a su lado tomando un helado, ambos miraban desde la montaña la ciudad.

-es bonita...- susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que su acompañante la oyese.

-Sí... ese edificio alto es la corporativa- sonrió el pelimorado.

-Anda sí, ¿y no se puede ver mi casa?-

-No- se rió Trunks -Está lo bastante lejos-

-Oh, vaya...- dio una lamida al helado de vainilla y chocolate y suspiró. -Gracias por librarme de la tortura de ir de compras con ellas y invitarme a... ¿como decías que se llamaba esto?-

-Helado- rió de nuevo -¿te gusta?-

-Sí...- dijo dando otra lamida.

-Y no des las gracias, quería conocerte, era el único con el que no habías hablado.

-Sí...-

-Bueno, ¿a qué escuela vas a empezar mañana?-

-A la de secundaria de Satan.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué te parece si mañana te paso a buscar en moto? No podremos ir volando pero al menos puedo irte a buscar y damos una vuelta, ¿qué te parece?

-pregunto y te llamo?-

-Me parece bien- sonrió este viendo como Zaira se acababa el helado.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo, he estado sin portatil. asi que lo siento.**

**Tirenme piedras pero perdonenme.**

**Bueno, dejen reviews!**


End file.
